


Nymph! Au

by MisticLipazan



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Larry's a plus parenting, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Probably ooc, magic stuff happens, nymph!au, relationship stuff starts later, this is many firsts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisticLipazan/pseuds/MisticLipazan
Summary: Nymph! Evan watches a very sad Connor Murphy. He wouldn't be able to talk to the other boy anyway. He'd never been good at socializing.(On hiatus while I get my shit together)





	1. The First (evan)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Feel free to grill me on bad spelling, horrible grammar, etc. Feedback is always appreciated...

Evan had walked the length of the forest hundreds of times. He knew the name of every tree, every bush. And though there weren't any other nature spirits in the small plot of forest, there was a big variety of other plants. Oaks and maples lined the outside perimeter of the plot, closer to the middle of the forest was a stream where three or four willows slumped, leaves dangling in cold water. And just across the fire access road to the north was an apple orchard. 

 

Evan stretched his shoulders as he stood. He was headed for the access road. He could climb one of tall oaks there and watch the cars on the highway without hearing the rumble of them moving.

 

There wasn't really anything else for the nymph to do. Even if there were other spirits in the forest he doubted they'd want anything to do with him. He wasn't really the best in social situations. He always seemed to stumble over his words and then his hands would get sweaty and they'd notice and... He just wasn't good in social situations. 

 

He passed the willows, hopped over the creek, and walked towards one of the small clearings before the edge of the forest and the fire access road. One of the tallest trees in the forest, an oak that reached far above the canopy, stood in the center of it. And standing at the foot of the tree looking up was a boy. 

 

Evan froze. He was already halfway through the clearing. He remembered clearly what his momma told him about other creatures. Even if some of them were obviously horror stories he’d rather not risk being eaten by a werewolf. Evan began to walk backwards slowly. If the boy came from the access road then he'd probably head back that way Evan justified further as he continued to back toward the deer track he'd used to get to the clearing.

 

Good news. The boy was undoubtedly human. His aura didn't have a tint that a magical creature's would. His back was still turned and he was wearing a jacket and jeans. Evan wondered for a second how the boy handled the heat of August in such heavy clothes but then his focus went back to getting away without the human noticing. Bad news… There were plenty of horror stories about humans... 

 

Evan kept inching his way backwards. Then Evan stepped on a stick and any chance of unnoticed escape was lost. The boy whirled around, long brown hair floating just slightly. Intense blue eyes met Evan's and if Evan hadn't been in full panic mode before he definitely was now.  
Fear welled up in his throat and with a flash of green light he turned into a bush.


	2. Sketching (connor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor needs some time to sketch. Featuring Evan the bush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I will update very consistently. This may be the only time I do a chapter a day.

Connor was already not having a good day. That was fine. It was normal.  
He doubted he'd have another good day anytime soon. Sighing, he tilted his head to check his alarm clock. It was early. Good. He got up and got ready to go. If he was lucky he'd be out of the house before his family woke up. 

He was lucky.  
He grabbed his sketchbook and Zoe's keys and left.  
Connor drove for what felt like hours. Soon the sun was on its ascent and his phone was buzzing with messages. He turned off the freeway onto a small dirt road before stopping and turning his phone off.

If he went back now he would probably get home before Larry left for work. Maybe he could stop by Krispy Kreme as an excuse for disappearing so early.

Instead he just sat in the car for a while and let time go past. Soon school would start up again. Soon he’d have to deal with all the drama and stress that came with being a senior. Soon he’d have to start writing applications to colleges and scholarships. Soon he’d have to make good on the promise to be good at school that he’d made to his parents to get them off his back.  
He rolled down the windows and turned the volume all the way down and just listened to the world around him. The wind in the trees. The birds. 

With that it was decided. Connor didn’t care about the punishment he’d receive later for disappearing and not responding to texts. No, all he cared about for the moment was what was down this road and whether or not he could draw it.  
~  
Connor drove slowly careful not to disturb the dust road to much. This gave him plenty of time to sightsee. After a little while he realized that the north side of the road looked out on the old apple orchard. 

He stopped, parking so that if anyone needed the road they could easily pass, and began to explore. He started on the orchard side. 

Unfortunately a fence blocked access to the orchard itself. Though Connor had no qualms with jumping fences to get where he wanted to go, there was probably plenty of stuff to explore without jumping over a fence on the other side of the access road.

Connor crossed the access road and back to the car and grabbed his sketchbook and pencils. If he was going to explore the forest on this side of the road he might as well bring something to do if he got lost. He paused before closing and locking the car to grab his phone, just in case. Then, with very little thought of damage to the undergrowth, Connor began his trek through the forest to find something to sketch. 

After quite a bit of struggle with trees Connor discovered a small trail that was probably used by wildlife. He was grateful to have a path to follow through the forest, but it was obvious the trail was never used by humans. The branches of the trees seemed to always be right at eye level and after fighting with the branches for what felt like forever Connor was glad to stumble across a clearing in the forest.

Connor found the clearing odd. It had wavy yellow grass that should’ve been a bit taller than it was and near the middle of the clearing stood a singular tree. Its branches seemed to stretch up forever. Connor was happy to stand at the foot of it and just look up.The rest of the world seemed to fade into the background as he followed squirrels and birds with his eyes. He would’ve been happy to sit at the roots of the tree and just draw forever. 

Before he could sit down he heard something crack behind him. Connor whirled around. For a split second he was sure there was a boy with short brown hair standing near the edge of the clearing. He blinked and the boy was gone and standing in there in his stead was a bush.

It was an odd bush Connor thought as he approached. Its branches were filled with leaves of thousands of different shapes. He reached out and let his fingers brush against the tips of the leaves. It was definitely a bush. A bush that would look very good in his sketchbook Connor decided as he sat down. 

As he opened his sketchbook and began to draw the bush seemed to quiver. Connor ignored it and set to work. He drew for a few hours, after a little while the quiet of the forest began to get unnerving. Deftly ignoring the texts from Zoe and his mother as he turned his phone back on, soon he had music flowing easily from his phone. Connor smiled as he continued to add details to his sketchbook. 

Then, in the middle of one of Connor’s favourite songs, his phone began to ring. He’d forgotten today was a bad day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the second chapter. Once again feel free to comment about all the grammar and spelling mistakes. Or comment how much you love the characters. Comment whatever you want.


	3. Sorcerer? (evan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bush! Evan is scared and decides Connor is definitely a sorcerer. Connor just wants to draw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter sucks. I'm not happy with it.... Next chapter will hopefully have plot and Connor and Evan actually meeting.

Evan didn’t like shifting. He didn’t think the dirt in his roots or the sun on his leaves felt comforting. He prefered to feel the same thing in a body that he thought of as his own. He prefered the feeling of not having enough air in his lungs to the horror of not having lungs until you shifted back.

Maybe his hatred of shifting came from the fact that he could never do it at will. Maybe it was because he was a slow learner compared to the other nymphs in his former colony. Really when Evan thought about it, the reason was probably because he only seemed to shift when he was panicking. On that note it is very hard to panic while you’re a bush.

The only true senses Evan still had were the ability to feel and hear. After a little while he might be able to see blurrily but till then he was reliant on hearing and touch.

He felt the sun and the ground and the wind. He felt the air in the clearing move as something approached. He felt his own shivering as the being, the boy, came closer. Suddenly he sensed something against his leaves that wasn’t sunlight. A hand brushed lightly over some of the outside branches. And then with a soft thump the boy sat down. 

It was odd. It didn’t feel like the boy was doing anything in particular. The air in the clearing stayed relatively still, but if Evan strained his senses he could barely hear a soft scratching coming from where the boy was sitting. Otherwise it seemed like a relatively normal day to be a bush.

It took a while for Evan to calm down. With the help of some calming exercises he remembered from his days in the colony he settled into his role as a bush. As Evan calmed his vision slowly cleared going from complete darkness to the golden blur of sunlight to a view of the world around him. 

Sitting two feet in front of Evan was the boy. He was sitting cross legged with some sort of book in his lap. Every few seconds he’d look up from the book and straight at Evan then he’d look back down and scratch something else into the pages.

Instantly Evan’s mind supplied a reason for the book; the boy must’ve been a sorcerer. Sorcerers could cover their magic aura with a simple spell. They also carried magic books around. This boy had to be a sorcerer. Evan’s mind concluded that the boy was probably writing down a spell that would force a shift back into a more useful form. 

Instantly the bush began to shiver again. This was going to be Evan’s death. The sorcerer was going to be instantly disappointed in Evan’s lack of use and would kill him on sight.

Evan tensed as the boy reached for something on the ground beside him. The bush cut its senses back to hearing and touch; Evan was sure this would be his final moment…

Evan’s final moments went on for quite a while longer than he anticipated. Instead of a jerky forced shift Evan was surprised by soft music. He opened his senses slowly. The boy was still sitting but he wasn’t adding new scratches to his magic book. Instead he was staring straight at Evan as if looking for long enough would help him remember precious details. 

If Evan could’ve swallowed he would’ve. Instead he stared right back at the boy. Evan took in details he hadn’t had the chance to before. Blue eyes and pale skin and the fact that the boy was way too thin to be healthy. Then the sorcerer’s focus fell back to his book and long brown hair blocked his face from view. 

Evan was too starstruck to be surprised by the sudden change in music coming from the boy’s device. He watched as the boy picked up the device stopping the music before pressing it to his ear and talking into it. He wasn’t too starstruck to notice the change in the sorcerer's posture; instead of the soft smile that Evan had began to grow used to the boy had changed to wearing something between a frown and a scowl. To Evan’s surprise after a short conversation with the device the boy gathered his things, stood, and made headed for a path that lead (indirectly) to the access road.

As soon as the boy was out of view Evan began the process of shifting into his more comfortable form. He felt the need to go after the human to make sure they were okay. Maybe he could invite the sorcerer to lunch so he wouldn’t have to go wherever the device told him to. 

No.. Wait… Then the sorcerer would have they wanted. It would be easy to force Evan’s normal form to cooperate with whatever plans the sorcerer had.

Evan frowned in the direction of the access road as he decided what he would do. The nymph was stuck between offering help to the suspected sorcerer or staying as far away from them as he could. He let out a growl as he decided, he’d follow the till he was out of the forest. Hopefully Evan wouldn’t ever have to see those pretty blue eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again even I think this chapter is bad. I'm starting the next chapter as soon as this one is posted. Until then feel free to comment on what exactly I messed up in this chapter. The feedback would be helpful...
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. The updates will not be this consistent forever.


	4. Visions and Possessions (Connor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared appears, magic shit happens, and Connor decides he will single handedly save a forest from drought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I didn't have access to the internet over the weekend and this chapter was actually a bit harder to write. Next chapter will probably expand plot and (will definitely) have more Evan.

Connor wasn’t surprised that he was grounded when he got home. He was surprised that his parents decided to only ground him until school started back up. He was expecting a longer sentence. Not that he was complaining! The sooner he got car privileges back the better. 

He was ready for freedom half a week into the sentence. The only way he could keep himself from just leaving was getting high and that had risks too.. If he was caught smoking at home his punishment would be extended leaving Connor with no earthly way to cool down before he got home from school. Which would lead to more privileges being taken away after an inevitable fight with Larry.

Connor had a system.. He’d stay up late and climb up to the roof or sit in the backyard and smoke, then he’d hang out there till most of the high wore off, and finally sleep the rest of it off while Larry was getting ready to go to work. He’d wake up in the late afternoon and do the chores that Zoe hadn’t done and stay up late to repeat the cycle.

This worked well until three weeks into his punishment, with only one week left to go, when his mother decided that everyone should wake up bright and early to be on the right sleep schedule for school. Connor wasn’t happy to be woken up a 6 in the morning by Zoe stomping down the hallway to the bathroom. Nor was he happy when Larry decided that shouting at him to get up would help matters. 

Connor shouted back an explanation of why he wasn’t up that included the fact that he had set his alarm after being told to get up early the night before and that Zoe was probably going take an hour in the bathroom so there wouldn’t be any use in getting up yet. Both of these points seemed to be enough to get Larry to stop shouting.

Connor wasn’t sure how he’d survive the week.   
~  
It was his last day of punishment. All Connor had to do was survive a day of school and he’d be given the keys to his truck back. One day of school. 

He wasn’t high. That didn’t stop Larry and Zoe from acting like he was through breakfast. They seemed to be expecting Connor suddenly say “Nope, I’m not going to school,”.Though Connor didn’t really feel up to school it was good trade for the freedom his truck gave him. He’d survive today and then he’d go out for some ice cream as his first act with his truck.

“C’mon! we’re gonna be late,” Zoe said through a mouthful of toast. She grabbed her backpack and headed for the door. Connor followed a few feet behind. The ride to school was filled with awkward silence and pop music. Connor was glad to escape the car when they arrived at school. Without a word of goodbye the siblings split, heading in opposite directions. Connor could only hope he wouldn’t see Zoe again till the end of the day. 

“Hey Connor! Nice hair, real school shooter chic,” someone called down the hallway.

Great. Connor turned to face the speaker. Jared Kleinman, one of the other outcasts in Connor’s grade, slid through the crowded hallway towards the taller boy with ease. The people between them cleared; some standing to the side to watch, others continued towards the cafeteria or their first classes.

The other boy had short dark brown hair and blue eyes visible through square frames. He was the textbook description of a cool nerd with a flannel over a shirt from some obscure band Connor didn't know the name of.

“It was a joke,”

Suddenly Connor felt as if he had no control of his movements. He shrugged and replied in a voice that didn't seem like his own. 

“Not as much of a joke as this school is,” the voice said through his mouth. Jared’s eyes widened behind his glasses and before the conversation could go any further Connor’s body continued its walk towards first hour as if nothing happened.

Connor’s body acted without his permission throughout the day. When he finally gained control of his limbs most the day had passed. He had two classes to think about how the unnerving the whole situation had been. He never thought of himself as a control freak but having something else throwing the switches in his own body seemed to be the exception. 

Somehow he managed to survive to passing period without freaking out. Connor headed for the closest bathroom and slammed a few freshmen with the door when he opened it. He used an open sink to splash his face with water. 

His thoughts gathered as he stared at himself in the mirror. One more hour. One more hour. He’d have plenty of time to think over his problem over ice cream in his truck. He breathed in and headed for the bathroom door. One more hour.  
~  
Turns out a lot of things can happen in an hour. 

Connor, by some miracle, got to his last class on time and picked a seat at the back. The teacher introduced himself and began attendance. Connor responded to his name and continued to stare at the clock above the door. 

Slowly he felt his vision begin to blur; the world shifting so slowly he barely noticed at first. His eyes drifted from where the clock was and he found himself standing beside a tree. He felt his body stiffen; stricken with fear he turned to look around. He didn't feel his body move with him. 

The world around him felt vaguely familiar. He was standing beside a big tree near the center of a clearing. Though the clearing itself had only one tree the forest around it was densely populated by messes of branches. Connor eyes skidded to a stop. Had the grass really been that brown last time he was here. What about the trees? They looked like they were dying. And the tree he was standing next to? It wasn’t much better. It’s leaves seemed to brown, to dry. 

He felt a sharp tug at the base of his skull and he was back in the classroom. Connor blinked and looked around. Then final bell rang and everyone was moving. The teacher tried to get some final words in as the students grabbed their bags and left. 

Connor reached Zoe’s car in record time. She appeared and unlocked the door so both of them could climb in. Neither Zoe nor Connor made the effort to start a conversation. Which was good, he needed time to process. 

Connor could've cheered when he found his keys on the kitchen counter. There was a note next to them but he ignored it. He headed out to the garage and tried for a grin. The old red Ford Ranger wasn't the best truck in existence but it was Connor's ticket to good ice cream and time to think.

He drove down to a gas station by the interstate and parked in the shade. He bought his ice cream and a spoon and sat down on the tailgate. He opened his ice cream and began to think back through the day. 

The thing that freaked him out the most was losing control over his body. He supposed that it was probably some sort of possession. It wasn’t like the Murphys kept all the stuff for an exorcism in their… Connor decided it’d probably be better to find someone with a bit more knowledge on the subject to deal with it. But there also was that vision. He closed his eyes and tried his best to remember. All that came back was a bush. A very pretty bush with differently shaped leaves and flowers about to bloom.. 

It hit him like a truck. The forest behind the orchid. The beautiful bush and the big tree. They were dying. 

Well not if he had any say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment. The aim of this is to make me a better writer while creating a nice story. So go ahead and point out mistakes.


	5. Dehydration (Evan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan has some trouble keeping the forest alive and Connor appears with two gallons of water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance for any mistakes with dialogue. I never paid enough attention in my english classes.

Evan was not having a good time. His most recent good moment was probably right after the long haired sorcerer left the forest and that had been almost a month ago. 

The first straw had been the nightmare that happened that night. It hadn't been bad, just enough to get Evan bothered. This progressed further when he encountered enough sick trees to make him worried about an outbreak. Though he managed to find a remedy for the trees within the week his nightmares persisted. 

Two weeks later he found that a sudden drought helped the spread of the illness. This would have been fine if he wasn't already on the verge of an anxiety attack due to lack of sleep because of stupid nightmares. 

Another week passed and Evan couldn't think.  
~  
Evan jerked awake and looked around at the mess that was his den. At the moment most of his ingredients were scattered across the den with most of his pillows and his bedding, the curtain that had blocked the entrance from unwelcome visitors was in a pile near the back of the room, and in the middle of the floor was a pile of finished remedy bags that was almost Evan’s height. 

Evan got up and grabbed the nearest set of clothes from a pile in a corner. He threw them on quickly and grabbed a messenger bag that was already packed with remedies. He slipped out his den and into the the morning sun and began to walk towards the group of trees that caught the illness first. He arrived in record time and began the work of replacing the older medicine bags. 

The disease was magical. From Evan could tell it started with the bark of the tree peeling off in streams of red liquid. The tree he was treating had progressed a bit further than the others. Most of the bark on the affected limbs had fallen off and the tree itself was now oozing a steaming purple liquid. Evan winced, he could feel his anxiety start to creep up into his throat as he tied an extra medicine bag on the tree's branches. He forced himself to continue his work and eventually run back to his den to refill his messenger bag. 

He made his way through the sick trees one at a time. After hours of tying bags and walking, he finished treating the last tree, a stiff pine on the edge of the big oak’s clearing. Exhausted, Evan collapsed at the base of a healthy tree and stared at the sky as he thought about the day. He ran a quick tally in his head to make sure all the sick trees were taken care of and counted again to ease some anxiety before allowing himself to relax.   
~  
The sound of something barrelling through the forest startled Evan out of a semi-restful nap. He shot to his feet just as the long haired sorcerer ran into the clearing. The boy seemed utterly focused on carrying two cartons of liquid towards the big oak. He stopped at the base of the tree and set one of the cartons down before dumping the entirety of the other onto the tree’s roots.

Evan stared at the clear, clean water as it sunk into the dirt. His skin felt utterly dry and his mind went on a tangent about the benefits of water as he subconsciously took a few steps forward into the clearing. He started talking before he had a chance to think over what he wanted to say. 

“H-hey, can I have s-some water too?”

The other boy whirled around so quickly that Evan to instinctive step backwards. He watched as surprised blue eyes looked over him and self consciously took another step backward. The sorcerer reached down and grabbed the other carton of water before holding it out like a peace offering.

Evan rushed forward and grabbed the water before the boy could change his mind. Blushing as he struggled with the cap for a second before tearing it off and dousing himself with water. Evan instantly felt better. His skin soaked up as much water as it could and he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being hydrated. He opened his eyes to find the other boy staring.

“Dude, you just wasted a gallon of water.”

Evan blinked and stumbled backwards a few steps. He began shaking his head frantically as he said, “N-no! I mean- Y-you watered the o-other tree.” The other boy was holding back laughter as Evan pointed towards the big oak. 

“You just called yourself a tree” the long haired boy made out through soft giggles. Evan couldn’t help but stare as the other boy broke into laughter. His eyes were scrunched up and he had this big goofy smile on as he laughed. He had a nice face. Shoot, the guy probably expected an answer. Evan’s mind blanked as he tried to find a response. He ended up saying “I mean. T-technically” and shrugging.

The other boy stopped laughing and looked up confused. His eyes flickered for a second before he asked “You’re joking, right?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay hydrated! (and feel free to comment...)


	6. Magic Talks and Nail polish (Connor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Evan have a quick talk about Connor's magic problems and Zoe is a supporting sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun.

Connor was slightly less confused after a quick but awkward conversation with the boy. “So, what you're telling me is that you're name is Evan and that you are a tree spirit?”

The other boy shifted from foot to foot nervously. Evan had light brown hair and deep blue eyes and a cute face. He also seemed to have flowers growing out of his hair which probably should've given away the fact that he was secretly a tree.. or whatever… 

“Yes.. I thought t-that the tree spirit thing would be k-kinda obvious to a m-magic user” the shorter boy replied. 

Connor flinched back and responded quickly “I'm not a witch.” The other boy stiffened at Connor's sharp tone before answering “N-no? I think someone who isn't used to magic would be a little more surprised at its sudden appearance”. He crossed his arms and looked indignantly up at Connor.

Connor forced himself to take a step back. Fighting over something as stupid as magic was a good way to ruin a potential friendship. He'd have to move slowly so his brain wouldn't have a chance to sabotage whatever relationship was sprouting with Evan. Connor sighed and gave in.

“All right. You caught me. I had a aunt who collected magic items.” He admitted slowly. 

Evan nodded, his arms still crossed “You don't have any magic yourself t-though?” he asked as he relaxed a little.

Connor shook his head “Nope. Not usually. I think I picked some up recently. That would explain all the weird shit that's happened today” he explained . Evan nodded again this time the conversation dropped into a slightly awkward silence. 

They both stood awkwardly until Connor noticed how low the sun had got while they talked. He looked back at the nymph who was staring intently at the roots of the big oak. “Hey, Evan, I gotta get back home before my parents find an excuse to ground me again.” Connor said as he began to pick up the empty gallon bottle off the ground. 

Evan stiffened before nodding his head. Connor took this as an invitation to leave and started the trek back to his car. Just as he reached the forest he heard a voice shouting behind him. “Connor! Wait a sec.” Connor turned around to see Evan trotting towards him with the other gallon bottle held out for Connor to take. “Here. I just-uh. I was just w-wondering if you could, um c-come back with more water tomorrow? I mean you d-don't have to.. it would just be helpful” the other boy eventually finished. 

Connor smiled and took the other bottle from the nymphs’ hand as he said “Sure”.   
~  
Connor managed to get home before sundown. He put his long melted ice cream in the freezer for later and tried to get to his room without being caught by his parents. He got halfway up the stairs before Larry appeared from dining room and called him back down for a talk.

Connor sighed as he followed Larry into the dining room where his mother and Zoe were waiting. Larry and Connor sat down and awkward silence ruled the room. Zoe pretended she didn’t know what was about to happen and continued eating. Finally Larry cleared his throat and asked “So where were you while we were having dinner?”.

Connor placed his hands together underneath the table and began to fiddle with the hems of his sleeves. Eventually he answered “Out with a friend.”. Everyone at the table tensed and to his surprise Zoe asked the next question. “Who? When did you meet them?”

It hung in the air as Connor struggled to come up with a reason for meeting Evan. “His name is Evan. He goes to the other high school.. You probably don’t know him.” he replied. Both Zoe and their mother made a pleased humming sound. 

Larry, on the other hand, didn’t look as pleased. His response was a simple “Does he know?” that set everyone at the table on edge. Luckily for Connor mama bird came to the rescue with “Larry, Connor doesn’t need to tell his sexuality to anyone he doesn’t want to. I think it’s very good that Connor is making friends again.”. Larry frowned but thankfully didn’t say anything else. 

Zoe met his eyes from across the table and discreetly nodded her head in the direction of the stairs. Connor nodded his head in agreement and both of them stood at the same time listing off excuses and heading for Connor’s room. They both made a detour to grab their favorite nail polishes before having a seat on Connor’s bed. 

It was barely a second before Zoe was asking “What’s he like?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a lot of Zoe's and Connor's relationship is talks over nail polish... Feel free to comment about stuff... Idk.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter finished.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
